


little doll

by taestysoop



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Breathplay, Character Death, Choking, Death, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Near Death, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Possible Character Death, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestysoop/pseuds/taestysoop
Summary: angel dust is valentino’s little sex doll. when he doesn't do what he’s told he gets punished. big time.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	little doll

hazbin hotel is like one of the single greatest youtube shows ever so watch it you cowards. and because i love it so much i decided to make a fanfic about my baby boy angle dust and valentino since y’know. i hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> speechless? good. cause so am i.


End file.
